One Too Many
by HJS23
Summary: ONESHOT! What happens when Brooke and Lucas spend a fun night in NYC...I don't think getting married was on their list.


They had a great night in New York City. Party, lights, music, drinks, but wedding rings???

Brooke woke up with a huge hangover; she looked to her left and saw the clock that read in big red writing 1:15 p.m. She then looked over to her right side and noticed a body. She flinched as she didn't know who the mysterious person was. "What on earth did I have to drink last night?" she thought. "Better yet, what the hell did I do last night?"

Brooke was so confused; she was clearly still drunk and seeing pretty colors. Pretty colors like the one that was on her left hand, on her wedding finger, shining ever so brightly. Brooke brought her hand closer to her face, her eyes. The ring was beautiful but what was she doing with it?

Brooke the gasped out loud causing the man beside to her wake up. He looked at her with the same confused expression that she had just woken up with

"Lucas!?" she shouted franticly.

Brooke reached over to his left hand and brought it up showing off the white gold band that was on his wedding finger.

She bit the bottom of her lip, she wasn't sure what they had just done but she knew it wasn't good

She threw herself back on the bed trying to take in the past 10 minutes. She hit herself in the head, "Why couldn't you sleep for a little longer, why!" she fake cried. She then looked over at Lucas who was now sitting in an upward position.

Brooke looked at him, staring at his chest but yelling at herself on the inside for checking out her ex boyfriend. The she put two and two together, if he wasn't wearing a top then-

Brooke's eyes widened as she looked under the covers and began to scream

"What the hell. Brooke", Lucas shouted as he held onto his ears hoping the ringing would go away soon from her scream

Brooke sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "Lucas, we got drunk, we got married and we had sex!"

"We what?" Lucas laughed. "That's ridiculous", he stated

"Lucas, look under the sheets, only on your side and then look at your left hand and tell me what's so ridiculous

Lucas looked under the sheets noticing his naked body and he focused on his left hand with a white gold wedding band resting on it.

"Oh my God!" the both said in together

They both got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast

"Good afternoon, Mr., and Mrs. Scott, hope your suite was perfect for your wedding night", the clerk smiled at the couple

As they walked by, everyone continued to congratulate them and told them they made a lovely couple. Brooke and Lucas looked at one another as they fake smiled everyone and went on with it. At this moment, all they wanted was breakfast, or better yet, lunch.

They sat down in a booth just for two as their waitress approached them with a big smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm Jessy and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Let me start by congratulating the two of you on your marriage"

Brooke looked at the lady, "Can I ask you something?"

Jessy smiled, "Of course Mrs. Scott"

Brooke corrected her, "Please, call me Brooke"

Jessy looked at her confused, "Okay Brooke, what can I help you with?"

Brooke waved her hand so that Jessy could bend over a bit so Brooke could ask her some stuff in private. "Umm, do you know exactly what happened last night?"

Jessy laughed, "Don't be silly Brooke; all of NYC knows what happened last night. Oh you both are adorable together. It started off with the two of you at dinner, right here in this restaurant and then he proposed to you and the crowd went wild. Dinner was on us, you guys look so happy with one another. Then the carriage picked you up for a free ride and when you got back, you had the marriage certificate in your hands already signed"

Brooke laughed nervously, "I see"

Jessy smiled, "So what's it going to be newlyweds?"

Lucas and Brooke both said, "Coffee", at the same time

Jessy laughed, "You too really are made for each other"

Brooke and Lucas smiled as they watched her walk away

Brooke couldn't understand her story, "Why the hell didn't she mention us getting drunk and finalizing this marriage?"

Lucas couldn't understand it either, "Brooke, as confusing as this is, but maybe when we got married we weren't drunk. Maybe we got drunk after we realized we were married in our room"

Brooke held onto her hand, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Then a man walked in, he looked familiar. As he approached he waved at the couple, "Hey it's the couple who wants to have two boys and a girl, how are you both doing?"

Brooke looked at him blankly, "Two boys and a girl?"

The man laughed, "Yes on my horse last night you both said you wanted to have two boys and a girl" The man left the couple alone, he thought that they were blinded by love and therefore spend the whole night together that they forgot about the rest of the things they had done.

Brooke looked at Lucas with panic, "Two boys and a girl?"

Lucas couldn't believe it either, "Well I think we started on our first kid last night"

Brooke looked at Lucas as they both tried to understand what was going on but deep inside it sort of felt right.

Everyone who came into the restaurant looked at them and either smiled or said hello. Everyone else could see that they belonged together, why couldn't they?


End file.
